vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Playable Saber (Nero)
|-|Base= |-|Mythic Formal Wear= Summary Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant available to be chosen by Hakuno Kishinami in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War in Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC. She is often called Red Saber (赤セイバー, Aka Seibā) to distinguish her from other Sabers. Saber's identity is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (ネロ・クラウディウス・カエサル・アウグストゥス・ゲルマニクス), the Fifth Roman Emperor. She had the reputation of a notorious tyrant whose rule was made up of schemes and poison as she oppressed all religious forces, especially Christians, and the Roman Senate during the period from 50 to 60 AD. It is believed in one theory that the Book of Revelation was written as a reaction against said oppression. She was regarded in the same light as the devil, as the assumed Hebrew pronunciation of of her name as a emperor, Nero Caesar pronounced as "NRVN QSR", equates with the "Number of the Beast". This name and the "Beast of Babylon" refers to Rome itself and it is not an alias given to her as an individual. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | Low 7-B Name: Saber, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Female Age: 30 at the time of her death Classification: Servant, Emperor of Rome, Saber-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Magic Resistance, minor resistance to Causality Manipulation, can gain skills on the fly with Imperial Privilege which include abilities like increasing her own stats, decreasing her opponent's, Precognition, and resistance to Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), her Reality Marble further increases her stats and sets her sword ablaze, Durability Negation | Amped stats and much higher resistance to Mind Manipulation, resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Probability Manipulation, possibly resistance to Time/Space Manipulation. Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling | Small City level (should be at least as strong as Berserker) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Mach 15 with 45 reactions) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed 1500 light years in a small amount of time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class PJ Durability: Town level via power-scaling | Large Planet level (can live through Kiara's Noble Phantasm (10.528 ninatons) Stamina: High, she takes hits from the likes of Gawain, Lu Bu, and Karna and continue to fight, but like all Servants she is dependent on her Master for prana and will falter if her supply begins to run low. Range: Extended human melee with sword. Standard Equipment: Her sword, Aestus Estus Intelligence: Saber, true to her class, is an accomplished swordswoman despite her ditziness and lack of fame as one during life, being able to clash with foes as skilled as Gawain, one of King Arthur's finest knights and a fellow Saber. She is grandiose and flamboyant, but strangely perceptive when she needs to be, taking note of her Master's flaws but accepting them for who they are. She is also well aware of her limits and is able to judge most Servants with a glance, advising her Master to retreat when necessary. Weaknesses: Gets migraines, the skills she gains via Imperial Privilege are not permanent, Dependent on her Master for prana and an insufficient amount of prana will reduce her combat effectiveness and nullify her regeneration. Like a Reality Marble, summoning and maintaining the Aestus Domus Aurea is taxing for Saber, so she can only keep it active for a limited amount of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant: Red Saber's Noble Phantasm, which represented the explosion of her bothersome artistic talent. Its precise name was Aestus Estus Domus Aurea. In Latin, Aestus Estus meant "passion" and "heat", while Domus Aurea was the name of the theater that was constructed. It is different from a Reality Marble in that it is constructed on top of the existing world rather than overriding it. In this arena, everything is made advantageous for Saber, which is reflected in-game by upping all of her parameters by one rank (multiplying them by a factor of ten) and gradually weakening her opponent as well as allowing Saber to completely ignore their defenses. In addition, due to the legend in which Nero angrily locked the gates after people began leaving her play out of boredom, escape from this arena is impossible unless she wills it. Personal Skills Imperial Privilege (皇帝特権, Kōtei Tokken, localized as both "Royal Prerogative" and "Emperor's Prerogative"): is an ability that, due the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained for a short period of time. In cases when the Rank is А or above, even the "burden to the body" is acquired (such as Divinity). For Nero, the relevant Skills are Riding, swordsmanship, fine arts, Charisma, Military Tactics and others. Migraine (頭痛持ち, Zutsū-Mochi, literally "one who has a headache"): is a curse inherited from the birthplace of one's previous life. Due suffering from chronic headaches, the success rate of mental Skills decreases considerably. Because of the presence of this Skill, it is hard for Nero's to perfectly demonstrate her valuable talent for fine arts Thrice-setting Sun (三度、落陽を迎えても, Sando, Rakuyō wo Mukaete mo, literally "Invictus Spiritus: Thrice, Though I Welcome the Setting Sun"): is a skill that is used to revive oneself when falling in battle, it is similar in nature to God Hand, but it must be prepared beforehand. Key: Base | With Mythic Formal Wear (Mooncell only) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7